


Down Mexico Way

by gay_keysmash



Category: Ratched
Genre: AU Canon Divergence, Based off a song, Drunk Betsy, F/F, Fluff, Mexico, Mildred POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_keysmash/pseuds/gay_keysmash
Summary: This is a story based off a song Betsy referenced in episode 8 called “Down Mexico Way” it’s been covered a few times but the one I had in mind while writing is by Patsy Cline. Anyways the song has a lyric that goes “for it was “fiesta” and they were so gay” and this story is based off of that. Things that happen in Mexico in the show don’t happen. Betsy shows up and Mildred and Gwen take her to a women’s bar in Mexico.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all like this, it’s been bouncing around in my head for a while. I’ve start a tumblr, @gay-keysmashao3 if you’d like to leave some requests on there that’d great or if you’d just like to come say hi, that’d be awesome too!

There’s a knock on the door, causing Gwen to detangle herself from our sheets and me, “Damn, Betsy has the worse timing,” she says as she leans over and gives me one last kiss. 

She opens the door, “Oh you look fantastic!” Betsy exclaims as she steps over the threshold, she hugs Gwen. 

“Mistletoe,” Gwen shrugs her shoulders and sits back on the bed. “You hungry? We haven’t gotten breakfast yet,” she says. 

“God yes, the trip was a hell of a lot longer than I expected,” Betsy huffed, Gwen and I chuckled. 

“Let Gwen and I get ready, and we’ll head down,” I laugh as I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. 

———

Standing next to the half wall that overlooks the ocean, Betsy says, “Well I know what I’m doing with my time off, coming down Mexico way” she sings the last of the sentence, and we all giggle at her antics. 

She rejoins us at the table, by that time the waiter comes over with a copy of today’s newspaper for Gwen, “Anything new?” I ask. 

“She asks me that everyday,” she says to Betsy as she grabs my hand, “no darling, there isn’t,” she takes on a little more serious tone when I quirk my eyebrow at her. 

“You two are just the cutest,” Betsy sighs, “honestly I’m truly sorry that society is the way that it is, and how I was when we first met” she reaches for our joined hands, placing hers on top of ours, “I’m sorry” she says. 

Gwen grips her shoulder and I grab the hand on top of mine and say, “it’s okay Betsy,” we all sit like that for a minute in silent understanding of just how far we’ve all come since knowing one another. 

“So,” Betsy says, “what do you two do for fun around here?” 

“Read” I say. 

“Sit by the pool,” Gwen chimes in. 

“Don’t you two go out and, I don’t know, party?” She questions. 

“Well there is this bar we patron,” Gwen starts. 

“Oh Gwen, I don’t think she’d like the kinds of bars we go to,” I cut in. 

“If it’s a lesbian bar, count me in, I am sick of men,” she says nonchalantly. 

Gwen and I give each a slightly confused look, Gwen says, “we could go to it tonight if you’d like?” 

“Sounds great, what are we going to do in the meantime?” Betsy says. 

———

“It is so good to be rid of them” Betsy sighs. 

“Who?” Gwen asks. 

“Men” we all three chuckle. 

We sit under an umbrella shade beside the pool, just enjoying each other’s company. 

“I know you two don’t exactly need them, but sometimes they’re nice to have around, but most times…” she trails off as Gwen and I cackle at the thought of men being nice to have around. 

“Besides my ex-husband and my oncologist I agree,” Gwen laughs. 

“So when do we head to the bar?” Betsy asks.

“Betsy, it’s only twelve in the afternoon,” I say exasperatedly, “it doesn’t open for another 5 hours” 

“Well what the hell do we do until then?” She asks. 

“Sit,” Gwen starts. 

“And relax” I finish. 

That’s when she gets up, “where are you going?” Gwen asks. 

“To go get a book, if I’m just going to sit here I might as well do something.” She starts back to our room. 

When she’s out of sight, Gwen asks, “Are you picking up on her vibes?” 

Looking at her over my sunglasses and taking a sip from my margarita, “surprisingly I have, I’m curious to see how far she’ll go.”

“Me too, I’ve seen this story unfold a few times,” she gives me a pointed look that I laugh at, “but I can’t quite pull my eyes away from it because it’s Betsy.” 

“I understand what you mean,” Gwen gets ready to say something else when I say, “Betsy’s back”

———

After a few hours sitting poolside and a short dip in the pool, we decided to head back to our room to get ready for tonight. 

Betsy is the first to get done getting ready out of the three of us, Gwen is next, and I'm last. Betsy rushing me the whole time, “Mildred! How long does it take to power your face?” She says as she paces the floor. 

“Impatient are we, Miss Bucket?” I say stepping out of the bathroom, clipping my earring on and grabbing my purse. 

“Come on ladies,” Gwen says, rolling her eyes and heading towards the door. 

———

We turn onto a dirt road when Betsy asks, “Are you sure you two know where you’re going?” 

Gwen and I laugh because we’d said the same thing when our friend first took us here, “yes we’re sure,” I say. 

About two miles down the road a building comes into view, with a few cars and motorcycles parked out front. Gwen parks the car, and we climb out. 

Betsy stays by the car as Gwen and I start walking toward the building. We turn back, looking at her, “What’s wrong Betsy?” I ask, up until now she’d been all for coming here, now she’s terrified to take a step closer to it. 

“I just realized I’m about to walk into a bar full of women,” she says. 

“Do you want to back out of this?” Gwen asks. 

“At least she knows where she’s at,” I say looking over at Gwen. 

“What does she mean by that?” Betsy asks. 

“I’ll tell you if you come get a drink with us,” Gwen counters, knowing Betsy’s curiosity will outweigh her fear. 

She nods her head, we walk toward the entrance of the bar, a dapper woman stepping out holds the door open for us. All three of us nod our heads and say our thanks to the nice woman. 

Once we enter, Betsy says “I have never had someone hold the door open for me, that was nice” 

“Millie, can you get us a table? I’ll go get us some drinks.” Gwen asks. 

“Yeah, come on Betsy,” I say, leading her towards a booth. 

She calls to Gwen, “Get me a whiskey!!” She gives her a thumbs up in reply. 

“So what did you mean when you said at least I know where I’m at?” She questions once were seated. 

“On mine and Gwen’s first date, though at the time I failed to realize it was a date,” I chuckle thinking back, “she took me to an oyster bar, then asked if I’d like a night cap, and took me to a women’s bar,” 

By that time Gwen had made it back with our drinks, sliding into the booth beside me, putting her arm around me, and finished the story, “and she went off on me, for taking her there, of course that didn’t stop me from being interested in her” she smiles down at me and I up at her and she kisses me chastely. 

“It’s interesting seeing the two of you interact here.” Betsy says pensively. 

“What do you mean?” I ask, curious. 

“Well the two of you would not be showing this much affection elsewhere,” we nod, “and the both of you aren’t normally the type to show affection in general.” Betsy finishes. 

“It’s mostly just because we can here, you can walk down the street hand in hand with your partner, we can’t do that” Gwen says pointing between us. 

“This is a safe space for us, we can hold hands and kiss and be in love here, we show affection because it’s our only chance to.” I reach for Gwen’s hand and lace our fingers together. 

“I think I understand,” Betsy says as she takes a drink from her glass. 

“Enough of this deep conversation, come on let’s dance,” Gwen says and stands up grabbing mine and Betsy’s hands leading us to the space designated as the dance floor. 

———

After a while Betsy decides to take a break while a slow song plays, Gwen and I stay on the floor and slowly sway to the beat, my head resting on her shoulder, one hand on her chest and the other wrapped around her waist. I watch as Betsy heads to the bar to get another drink. She hangs by the bar looking out over the crowd of women. I see a lady approach her and whisper to Gwen, “A woman just came over and introduced herself to Betsy.”

“You think she’s gonna turn her down?” Gwen asks. 

I sway us around so she can determine for herself. “She’s made her laugh, that’s a good start,” she says. 

“Let me see!” As we sway back around. 

“She’s asking Betsy something, she’s shaking her head no, oh come on Betsy!” I whisper. 

Gwen sways us back around, “she’s grabbing her hand, oh my god Betsy dancing with her!” 

We sway around so we can both see them, the woman leads Betsy to the dance floor and they slowly start to sway to the music. I tap my hand that lays against Gwen’s chest and say, “I didn’t think she had it in her,”

“Honestly I didn’t either,” Gwen agrees. 

Once the song ends we head back to our booth, and soon so does Betsy and her new lady friend. “Who’s your friend Betsy?” Gwen asks. 

“This is Eleanor,” she introduces us, “Eleanor these are my friends Mildred Ratched and Gwendolyn Briggs,”

Eleanor, a well dressed, tall, slender woman, extends her hand first to shake Gwen’s hand and then mine, she then says, “It’s nice to meet the both of you.” 

“Likewise,” I say with a smile. “Please join us” I motion to the empty seat next to Betsy. 

———

A few hours filled with more dancing, talking and drinks and Betsy is a little more than tipsy. Drunk Betsy is not subtle, she’s made her attraction to Eleanor known by saying, “You know, I’ve never really been attracted to women, but I am to you.”

Eleanor gives her a confused smile and tells her, “I’m attracted to you too Betsy.” 

As the two continue to flirt with each other Gwen and I are sending each other subtle messages back and forth, trying to figure out when would be best to take Betsy back home. 

Gwen and I are stuck in one of our silent conversations and overhear Eleanor tell Betsy, “I can show you a good time if you want” we look at each other a little wide eyed, surprised at Eleanor’s forwardness, getting ready to step in on Betsy’s behalf. 

But what really gets us is when Betsy says, “Well alright then show me a good time.”

Eleanor grabs Betsy's hand and makes like she’s going to get up when Gwen says, “I’m sorry, but no. You both are drunk, no one is showing anyone a good time at least not tonight.”

I dig in my purse for a pencil and write our hotel’s number and Betsy’s name on a napkin and hand it to Eleanor and tell her, “In the morning, when you're sober, call, she’d love to get to know you over dinner. Come on Betsy.” I say as we get up and head towards the door.

I hear them share their goodbyes both sounding forlorn to let the other go, they hug and Eleanor promises to call, they let each other go, and then Betsy is following behind Gwen and I. 

———

Once we’re back in our room, Betsy flops gracelessly down on the bed, sighs melodramatically and says, “I think I’m in love,” and within seconds passes out. 

Gwen sighs and says, “I remember saying that to Trevor about you, maybe not so blunt or as drunk, but,”

“Darling,” I say as I reach my hands up, framing them around Gwen’s face, she bends down and kisses me, but before we get too enraptured in each other, Betsy starts to snore. Making us break out into a fit of giggles. 

“Well,” Gwen says between laughs, “this is going to be a long night.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betsy goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken me forever to post this, I just got into a funk sorry for the wait! Please leave a comment if you feel like it!

It’s lunch time and Betsy’s had the same grin on her face all morning, she’s been very agreeable. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so happy. 

“Mildred, darling will pass me the paper?” Gwen asks. I pass it to her, giving her a grin. I sit back getting ready to say something to Betsy when a waiter comes up to the table, telephone in hand saying, “telephone for a Miss Bucket?”

“That’d be me” Betsy raises her hand and accepts the phone from him, he makes his way back to the bar. She answers, “Hello, Betsy Bucket speaking.” 

Gwen and I both silence our breathing trying to catch what is assumed to be Eleanor on the other end of the receiver. 

“Oh hello Eleanor, it is awfully good to hear from you!” Betsy responds. 

Gwen pretending to have her head in the daily paper looks up at me when Betsy says her name, she has a sly grin on her face. Betsy must catch the look because she rolls her eyes and gets up from the table and walks over to the half wall. We catch a few distant “uh-huh”s and a few of Betsy’s exchanges but nothing we can make out. Soon enough Betsy has hung the phone up and walks back toward our table, with a smile that says it all. 

“How is Miss Eleanor?” I ask. 

“She’s fine, she actually asked me to have dinner with her tonight.” She smiles. 

“How nice!” Gwen says. “What time is she picking you up?” 

“What makes you think I said yes?” Betsy squints her eyes. 

“Well for one, that smile you can’t keep off your face,” Gwen smiles at her, “and the fact that you two had hit it off quite well last night.” 

“Well if you must know, she’s picking me up at 6, she says she knows a nice oyster bar by the coast.” Betsy gives up and dishes everything like a giddy schoolgirl. It’s nice seeing Betsy happy for once. 

~~~

“So,” Gwen says to me when Betsy heads back to our room to get ready at around four, “are you thinking what I am?”

“If you’re thinking about us going and ‘chaperoning’ Betsy’s date, then yes I am.” I say to her, laughing. 

“I’m glad we’re on the same page,” Gwen says laughing with me. 

“So what’s the plan?” I ask. 

“Well I was thinking, we would have to go in disguise, but I don’t think that’ll be a problem, we know the oyster bar where Eleanor plans on taking her, we could stay in one of the corners make sure Betsy doesn’t see us, piece of cake.” She explains. 

“If Betsy catches us she’s going to be so upset with us.” 

“I know, but I’d hate for something to happen and us not being there for her.” Gwen says. 

“Well then it’s decided, we’re going.” 

~~~

Gwen and I have been back in our room for a few minutes helping Betsy put the final touches on her look, when we hear a knock on the door. 

“Oh god, she’s here” Betsy says, fanning herself with her hand, “I don’t know if I can do this, I mean I didn’t even really go on dates with men, I don’t know how to do this at all.” She’s spiraling. 

I grab her by the arms and spin her around to face me, “Betsy,” I say to her, “you look stunning, and if she’s smart she won’t do anything except fall for you. You’ve got this Nurse Bucket.”

She nods her head, and says, “I’ve got this.” 

She heads towards the door and opens it, there leaning against the door frame is Eleanor. “Hello,” she says. 

“Hello” Betsy replies. 

“I, uh, I brought you these” Eleanor then presents Betsy with a lovely bouquet of flowers, full of yellows and and pinks and reds. 

“Oh they’re beautiful, thank you” Betsy says, accepting the gift and smelling their fresh floral scent. 

They’re stuck staring at each other, that is until Gwen clears her throat.

“Oh right,” Betsy says. “You remember my friends from last night.” 

“Hello,” she says, waving at us, “Gwendolyn and Midred, right?” 

“Yes, that’s right,” Gwen says with a smile. 

“Well it’s good to see the both of you again,” Eleanor says from the doorway. A moment later she says to Betsy, “So are you ready to go?”

“Yes absolutely!” Betsy says with more enthusiasm than I’m sure she meant to show. 

Eleanor smiles and offers Betsy her arm. Betsy loops her hand through the taller woman’s arm and they start down the hall toward the stairs. 

Once they leave, Gwen and I quickly get ready. Changing clothes and donning silk scarves to cover our hair and large, dark sunglasses to obscure our faces. 

~~~

We’ve just made it to the oyster bar, we spot them through the window, seated at a table, they look to be in deep conversation. 

When we entered the restaurant, we asked the host if we could be seated in the corner of the spacious dining room, of course we didn’t tell him our reasons for wanting to sit there, which was because both Gwen and I could see Betsy and Eleanor from there. 

They look to be getting along splendidly. Our waiter hands us menus and tells us to order whenever we are ready and goes on to the next table. We don’t plan on ordering, we planned on using them to help hide ourselves. Gwen and I hold the menus in front of our face hoping Betsy doesn’t notice us. 

30 minutes go by of us holding the menus up and peering around the edges to see what’s happening between Eleanor and Betsy. Nobody’s suspects a thing, except maybe the waiter. He’s come back and asked every 10 minutes if we’re ready to order. 

When the 40 minute mark hits, the waiter comes over and says, “I’m sorry but either order something or leave.” 

“Fine,” Gwen said, “an oyster platter, please.” 

The waiter takes our menu shields and leaves defenseless to the potential gaze of Betsy Bucket. 

That’s when we see Eleanor look over at us, look back at Betsy and then they’re both looking at us. Gwen and I look at each other. 

After a few angry clicks of heels on the nicely tiled floors of the oyster bar,there is one upset Nurse Bucket at the end of our table. “What the hell are you two doing here?” She fumes. 

“We, uh, wanted some oysters?” Gwen gives in as a meek response. 

“Bullshit” says Betsy. 

“Alright, fine, we wanted to make sure everything went well between the two of you. We wanted to make sure you were okay.” I say crossing my arms. 

“I’m truly touched at the thoughtfulness,” Betsy says placing her hand oh her chest, “but get the fuck out of here!” She whisper yells so as to not distrust the other patrons. 

“We can't, we just order food,” Gwen says apologetically. 

“Fine we’ll leave then, I honestly can’t believe you two, you really thought scarves and sunglasses were going make you look that different?” She laughs and goes back over to Eleanor. It looks like she’s explaining the situation and it causes Eleanor to get the giggles. 

“We’re not actually going to stay here and eat are we?” I ask Gwen. 

“No, we aren’t.” She says with a smile. 

~~~

We left some money to cover the platter we ordered and leave the oyster bar about five minutes after Eleanor and Betsy did. We look everywhere for them, the beach, the bar, other restaurants, but to no avail. They ditched us. We decide to go back to the beach. 

Gwen and I are leaned up against the car, looking out at the sunset, my head on her shoulder, “serves us right for trying to spy on them,” I say. 

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Gwen agrees. 

“I don’t think Eleanor is going to hurt her though, she seems nice, and looks at her like I look at you. I think Betsy will be okay.” I say. 

“Well at least we had some fun even if it turned into a little bit of a wild goose chase,” Gwen laughs and I chuckle with her. 

~~~

We stayed at the beach until it was almost dark and then decided to head back. We didn’t find Betsy there, so we assume they went back to Eleanor’s place. 

It’s not until the morning does Betsy come stumbling in punch drunk on puppy love. “Despite the two of you,” she says, “we had a lovely rest of our night.” 

That’s when I notice a dark spot on her neck and the bloom of another on her collarbone, “Well I guess Eleanor did know how to show you a good time.” I say. 

Betsy blushes and says, “oh hush!”

“By the looks of things it went well, but come on you’ve got to tell us how the rest of the night went!” Gwen exclaims. 

“Well I don’t kiss and tell,” Betsy says. 

“By saying that you imply you two kissed and by those marks on your neck maybe more,” I say, raising my eyebrows. 

“I told her not to leave marks!” Betsy says going to the mirror to check out the damage done. 

“Well come on tell us!” Gwen says again.

“We just went back to her apartment and… chatted” she says. 

“Last I checked, chatting doesn’t leave hickeys,” I laugh. 

“Okay fine,” Betsy gives in, “but nothing too crazy happened, just to clarify. I’m not that type of woman. We actually did just talk for most of the night and then fell asleep on her couch. It was nice.”

“So do you two have plans for another date?” Gwen asks. 

“Well she wanted me to ask if you two would like to go on a double date with us next week?” 

“Absolutely that sounds like fun!” Gwen says, I nod along happily. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go nap because I only got a few hours sleep,” Betsy says as she collapses onto the bed. She’s snoring not long after that.


End file.
